Generally, a light emitting diode (LED) may one of semiconductor devices that convert an electric energy into light. The light emitting diode has several advantages of low power consumption, semipermanent use, fast response speed, safety and environment-friendliness. Accordingly, there have been many studies under progress to replace a conventional light source with the light emitting diode and the light emitting device has been used as a light source of a lighting system such as a variety of lamps used indoor and outdoor, a liquid crystal display device, an electronic display board, a streetlamp and the like.
Meanwhile, such the light emitting diode can be applied to a head lamp for a vehicle. In a conventional head lamp according to a prior art, a wire and a light emitting device are exposed and there might be a disadvantage of degraded reliability of the head lamp.